She's My Prim, Stupid
by aradian nights
Summary: Buttercup does not like Rory. He makes HIS Prim act funny. So Buttercup does the logical thing- he decides to bite him. No Spoilers, Catching Fire, RoryxPrim. Slight humor thrown around. Light foreshadowing to Mockingjay.


**She's My Prim, Stupid: Oneshot :Dani Hates First Person**

I trotted along, my paws leaving prints in the fresh snow. I stuck my head up when I reached the door, and pawed at it until my Prim came to answer. She let me slip in quietly, and I took no notice to the bandaged boy laying in the living room, and I jumped onto a chair, and curled up into a ball. My Prim smiled in that cute little way of hers, and she giggled.

"Buttercup, you're such a strange cat sometimes." She laughed reaching towards me, and rubbing me behind my ears. I purred, happy to be loved by my Prim. Her long blonde her was tied back into a braid, leaving only the strange fringe that ran straight across her forehead, and those funny looking pieces of hair that hung down next to her ear. She stopped rubbing my head, much to my dismay, to check on the bandaged boy's pulse. My Prim is so kind.

I mewed, and my Prim looked back at me, before giving me that wide, brilliant smile of hers. "Don't worry, Buttercup." She said brightly. "I'll give you some milk in a second. Would you like that?" I jumped off the couch in response, and rubbed my head against her leg affectionately. My Prim was so wonderful. I followed her into the kitchen, and watched her poor some milk in a bowl, setting it down on the floor just for me. I paid no attention to the knock at the door, for I was preoccupied with the milk that I was scooping into my mouth with my tongue.

My Prim's voice echoed into the kitchen. It was surprised. "Oh! Hello…" She gasped. I froze. I quickly abandoned my milk, and bolted into the hall, to look upon my Prim and the visitor. My whiskers twitched. Another male? What was this, a hotel? This was my Prim. Mine.

This male was taller than her, but shorter than… _her_ (nasty witch), looking similar to the broken boy in the living room with his olive toned skin, dark matted hair, and funny gray eyes. But my Prim seemed oddly happy to see this male. My whiskers twitched again. He couldn't be much older than her. Maybe he was even younger. But he was much taller, and that made him a threat to my Prim. I slowly slunk backwards as my Prim and the stranger began to walk, and chat idly.

"He's not really in fit shape to move, but when he is I'll give you a shout, alright, Rory?" My Prim's soft voice echoed in the silent house, and the male stranger smiled a little. "That's fine," he said, his voice deeper than I had expected. My eyes narrowed. "Posy just keeps asking when he's coming home, when he's coming home. It's a little annoying actually…" He chuckled nervously, and I spotted the faint flush on his olive toned cheeks. My tail flicked. My gaze turned to my wonderful Prim, her pale face illuminated in the florescent lights of the hallway, her big blue eyes darting toward and away from the stranger's face every few seconds. Her usually milky white skin was flushed at her cheek bones, making her face look rosy. Anger coursed through me. What was it this stupid male child had that made my Prim blush? What?

"Um," my Prim choked out. "Um, do you want to see him, or…?" The male jumped, as if he were in a trance before. He quickly nodded, his cheeks reddening a little more. "Sorry. I'm a little off today." He admitted, walking forward. My Prim was right beside him, her arm brushing his as they walked. Though they didn't notice it themselves, I could see the flush in both of their cheeks darken. My Prim was blushing because of some… some _boy_.

I did not make any noise when my Prim and the stupid male entered the living room. My Prim began to talk about stupid medical stuff that I didn't care about, and the ugly little male child simply nodded his head at times, pretending like he understood what she was saying. How I hated humans like this.

"How long until you take him off the morphling?" The stupid male asked, staring at his apparent brother, who's face was shadowed slightly from the light coming in from both the hall and the window. Where was my Prim's mother? Or… _her. _Even she would be better than this stupid male child.

My Prim shrugged. "When he can take the pain, we'll lower the dosage, but…" She shook her head. "Probably a few more days of high dosage, then we'll slowly lower it." She smiled a little, and I was vainly jealous of the boy. Of course she smiled like that to people all the time, but there was something different in this one. Something almost…

Girly. Flirtatious. The evil lines my Prim should not cross. I glowered at the boy, and slunk into the room, hiding in the shadows. My Prim cleared her throat to ease the tension, and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Um, do you want something to eat?" She asked. "We've got food to spare."

The boy perked immediately. "Oh… please. If that's alright." He glanced around the room, and frowned. My Prim giggled, and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Rory." She said, walking into the hall. "Really, if you ever need anything, we've always got stuff to spare." And with that, she disappeared into the kitchen. This was my chance. My eyes narrowed, and my tail flicked, and my whiskered twitched, and my teeth were bared, and my back was arched, and I already had a target. The perfect strategy.

The boy was pacing back and forth, whatever was on his mind really wasn't my problem, and my fur bristled as I leaned back. I sprung forward, my bared teeth sinking into his ankle, making him cry out, and topple over in shock. I knew I punctured skin because the taste of his blood filled my mouth. I shook his ankle furiously for a few moments, before lunging for his face, digging my claws into his previously flushing cheeks. This will teach him to make my Prim flirtatious.

There was a soft shriek, ringing around the empty house and in my ears. I blinked, recognizing the voice. The shriek warped into words, in a horrified tone.

"_Buttercup_!"

Me. She meant me. I quickly jumped off the bleeding boy, and watched as my Prim pull the stupid male up, and ask him silly questions, like if he was alright. Please. Like that mattered. The boy was cupping one bleeding cheek, and gripping his bleeding ankle firmly with the other hand. The cheek the boy wasn't holding was bleeding freely. I tilted my head, watching the blood run down his cheek, happy to know my Prim is safe.

"Buttercup!" My Prim's shrieked again in that awfully horror stricken voice. "Why did you do that? Rory never did anything to you!" She turned to look at the stupid male… Rory, and she stared at him. "You didn't hurt Buttercup, did you, Rory?" Rory shook his head, his eyes still wide from shock. "W-What did I do?" He stammered. "He… he just attacked me."

My Prim's face was distorted. It was a mix of anger, horror, and disappointment. The three things my Prim should never show towards me. "Buttercup," Prim said, her voice as cold as the snow outside. "Go outside. Now." I froze. She was making me go outside? I quickly mewed, and weaved around Rory to rub agained her leg, but she simply picked me up, a scowl on her face, and walked me to the door. I was in shock. My Prim had never done this to me before. She had never treated me so badly. I was only protecting her against the fiendish boy! And I get punished? This was unfair!

She opened the door, and dropped me onto the mat, still frowning. "Buttercup, that was awful!" She shouted. "I've never seen you do that before. You can't… you can't just go attack someone without a reason!" The freezing winter hair sent a chill down my spine, as I stared into My Prim's eyes, full of disappointment. "I want you to think about what you've done out here." And with that, she shut the door.

I stared, lost for a moment. And then it hit me. I threw myself at the door, meowing, and mewing, and wailing, and clawing at the wood, hoping she'd let me back in. But she did not. After a few minutes, I gave up, and jumped up onto the window sill of the living room's window. I pawed at a piece of glass was looked a little loose in hopes of making it loose enough for me to slip through a gap. But I couldn't make it budge more then a few inches, and I gave up, listening to the sound of my Prim's voice as she walked back into the room.

"Rory," she said, bending down with a first aid kit and a bowl in her hands. "Oh, Rory, I'm sorry! Buttercup isn't usually like this, I swear!" Rory shook his head as blood dripped down his neck, and over his lips. My Prim sighed, and pulled out the small bowl of water. There was a washcloth in it. She gently wrung out the water, and pressed the warm cloth against the boy's _minor_ wounds. Over and over she murmured apologies, and she propped Rory up on the table so she could work on his ankle. The table ended up being too small, so he sat up on the sort of bar on the far side of the room.

I whimpered, wishing now that I had contained my temper. This was torture. My Prim gently pressed the washcloth against the puncture wounds in his ankle. She went back to washing his face again when she found there was no more blood coming out of the ankle wound, and she managed to smile a few times while wiping my claw marks from his face.

My Prim slowly slipped the cloth back into the bowl of water. She bit her lip, and looked at the boy. His face adorned small bandages to keep the skin together, but I think I did a decent job in at least scarring him. A little.

My Prim swallowed, and shook her head. "So, um…" She said slowly. She glanced away, and bent down. The cuff of his pants was rolled so the marks where my teeth sunk in were clearly visible. I did a pretty good job with the bite, if I do say so myself. My Prim gently placed her fingers over the wound, and she looked up at him. "Does… this hurt?" She asked quietly.

"A little…" Rory replied glancing away. My Prim began to bite her lip again. She slowly began to massage the tissue around the puncture wounds. "How about this?" She asked, not looking up this time.

"Better."

I hissed. Stupid male child.

My Prim looked up at him, and flushed a deep red color, before quickly bandaging his ankle. "I'll go…" She whispered. "I'll go… um…" She rubbed the back of her neck, and Rory shifted a little, awkwardly. "I'll go ask Peeta if he can lend you some clothes, okay? You should… be able to fit in some of his smaller ones, right?" Rory simply shrugged, because he had never met Peeta in person. "I… you don't have to, you know." Rory said quietly. "I can just…"

"Go home with your clothes like that?" My Prim sniffed, frowning. "No. Your mother is going to think that you got beaten up too."

Rory gave a short, bitter laugh. "And the cuts on my face won't give away that I got hurt?" My Prim was silent, her head turned away from the window so I couldn't see the flush on her cheeks. She shook her head, and looked back at stupid Rory, her eyes drooping slightly, as if she were tired. It was still daylight out. Sort of… I turned my head to look at the setting sun. Then I looked back to find my Prim walking toward the door.

"I'll be next door. If my mom, or Katniss comes home, just... tell them... I'll have a talk with Buttercup later about how he should treat guests…" My Prim sighed, and my ears flattened in shame. I was only trying to protect my Prim. Why was she so angry with me?

Rory stared at his hands, which were folded on his lap, and he nodded. "Okay." My Prim stared at him for a moment longer, before quickly spinning around, her pale blue dress floating around her knees, and settling down again, before she grabbed her coat, a deep gray thing, and rushed into the hallway, her long blonde braid swinging behind her.

The door opened, and I turned, jumping off the sill to watch my Prim shrug on her coat, and look around, her eyes gazing at every snowflake that fell from the sky. Her pale skin was completely flushed, and she looked more flustered than she had when I had been in the house. She silently rubbed her eyes, and shook her head furiously. What was my Prim thinking? I cocked my head to the side, as she took a tentative step off the porch, her small black shoe making the snow crunch beneath it.

My Prim pulled her coat up to her ears, and she took another tiny step into the world, before she flung herself forward into a sprint. I took off right behind her, fearful for her safety of going out on her own. My Prim came to a stop just next door, panting, eyes wide. I cocked my head again, unsure of why my Prim was acting so strange today. Was it that stupid Rory? I licked my teeth, tasting the remains of his blood on its surface.

My Prim straightened, and took a deep breath, extending her hand cautiously to rap twice on that blond boy's door. It took a minute or so for the boy to answer, peering out into the snow, and twilight, to gaze at my Prim with a puzzled expression. "Prim?" The blond boy asked, blinking. He opened the door wider, quickly stepping onto the porch. "What is it? Is something wrong? Is Katniss alright?"

I resisted a hiss at how silly this boy was. My Prim stared at him, and laughed slightly, her eyes brightening. "She's fine Peeta," my Prim said, smiling a little. "But… I need your help with something." She looked down, and began to draw a star in the snow with her foot. The silly blond boy looked a little apprehensive, but he nodded hurriedly. "Of course, Prim. I'd help you with anything. You should know that."

My Prim's shoulders slumped in something like relief. "Okay. But… don't tell Katniss. Or my mom. Actually, don't tell anyone." She self-consciously rubbed her cheek, and looked up at him.

Silly blond boy frowned, and folded his arms across his chest. "Are you in trouble, Prim?" He asked, peering back into the snow and twilight. Prim shook her head. "No… no. It's just…" My Prim shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "It would be weird if they found out, and then Katniss would want to get rid of Buttercup, and… well, I just don't want them to find out."

The silly blond boy looked confused now, and he leaned on the door. "What happened?"

My Prim sighed, and looked back towards her house. "Rory came over- you know Rory, right? Gale's brother?" Silly blond boy nodded quickly. "Well, he came over to see Gale, and… I don't know why, but Buttercup attacked him. And I don't want him to go home with blood on his shirt, because Hazelle… I mean, what would Hazelle think if she saw his clothes all bloody after what happened to Gale?" Silly blond boy stared at her for a moment, before smiling slightly, almost knowingly. "Rory's your age, right?" He asked, stepping back into the house. My Prim blinked, and nodded slowly. "He's a few months younger than me. Why?"

Silly blond boy's knowing smile widened, and my fur bristled. What was he implying?

"No reason. So you want some clothes for him?" Silly blond boy asked, stepping further into the house. My Prim nodded.

"Please?" She asked, staring at the star she had made in the snow. "If it's not too much trouble?"

The silly blond just laughed, and stepped aside. "Come on. I've got some old clothes I need to get rid of anyway. He's built like Gale, right? Looks way older than he really is?" My Prim gazed up at him, gaping, before nodding quickly. She stepped into the house, and I quickly ran from my hiding spot, circling the house to find a window I could look into. But they were not downstairs anymore, as the light in a window on the second floor told me. I hissed this time, annoyed at how I let my Prim slip away from me.

I slunk back into my hiding place by the porch, and waited until my Prim exited the house, a bundle of clothes in her arms. She was looking happier now. She spun around, and smiled brightly at the silly blond. "Thank you, Peeta!" She beamed. "It means a lot that you would do this for me."

The blond smiled. "It was really no trouble, Prim. I had to get rid of those anyway. They haven't fit me in years." My Prim just grinned, and waved. "Thank you, again!"

The blond just laughed, and shook his head, closing the door. My Prim slowly turned, holding the bundle to her chest, before breaking out into another sprint. I made a slight hiss, before bounding after her. But she was in the house before I could slip in.

I jumped back onto the sill, and glared at stupid Rory. He was still sitting on the bar, though now he was rubbing his ankle. I hissed through my teeth. Stupid Rory. Stupid Rory!

My Prim smiled brightly, and set the clothes on the table. The bandaged boy was laying on the couch, completely unnoticed, and I wished he would wake up so my Prim wouldn't be alone with this male child anymore.

"He was alright with it?" Rory asked, sounding surprised. My Prim gave him a small quizzical look. "Of course!" She said, picking up a long sleeved white shirt. "Um… so, the bathroom is in the hall, on the right…" She said looking back at the door. I bobbed my head in agreement. Yes, he would leave the room, and all would be well.

"W-what are you doing?"

My gaze shot back to the stupid boy, and I nearly fell off the sill at what I saw. He was slipping off his shirt, right in front of my Prim. Bad seed. Bad seed. I would've dove into the window if I were strong enough to shatter the glass.

"Taking off my shirt?" Stupid Rory asked, tugging it over his head. My Prim flushed as the boy's chest was exposed the her. Devil child! I hissed at him, and pawed at the window angrily.

"Why… why aren't you doing it in the bathroom?" She gasped, stepping back. Stupid Rory- who seemed to have gained some confidence while my Prim and I were next door- raised an eyebrow, and gave her a cocky smirk.

"Does it bother you?" He asked, tilting his head.

My Prim was silent, her lips twisting, and I could tell she was biting her tongue to keep herself from saying yes. She closed her eyes, and held out the shirt in her hands. I watched stupid Rory walk towards her, taking the shirt, and tilting his head to the side. "You're a little too innocent, you know that?" He asked, turning away from her. She opened her eyes, and frowned.

"I…" She murmured. "I am not."

Stupid Rory turned, and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yes you are. You've never done anything bad in your entire life. Your selflessness will be your downfall."

My Prim's eyebrows knitted together, and her face twisted in annoyance. "_Excuse_ me?" She asked, stomping to his side. "How could you say something like that?"

"It's true," stupid Rory said, turning to her. He had yet to button his shirt, so his chest was still exposed to her. "You're too much of a goodie goodie, Prim. We live in a world where if you're afraid to hurt someone, you're as good as dead." He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. "I wish you'd see that. Maybe if you saw it earlier, Katniss wouldn't of needed to volunteer for you."

This made my Prim very, very angry. "Even if I was willing to kill someone to save my life, Katniss would've volunteered anyway." My Prim snapped. "That's the type of person she is."

"And what type of person are you?" Rory asked, staring at her. His eyes were narrowed, and his lips were twisted into a frown. "If there was a war, what role would you play in it?"

"I wouldn't play a role, and neither would you." My Prim said, folding her arms across her chest. "We're too young to go to war."

"But what if we weren't? What if you and me could go out into the battlefield to fight. Would you?"

"No!" My Prim shouted immediately. "Of course I wouldn't! Killing just leads to more killing."

"Exactly my point…" Rory sighed. "Prim, you're too innocent. Being innocent is like drawing a big target on your forehead, and wearing a sign around your neck that says '_shoot me, I won't fight back_'."

"Really?" My Prim asked, anger making her voice shake. "Really, Rory? Because where does not being innocent get you? It gets you scarred, and hurt, and mentally ill. Look at Haymitch. Look at Katniss, look at Peeta." Her hands clenched into fists. "You might not see it at first glance, but on the inside they're about to burst with all the guilt inside them. Is that what you think I should become?"

"No."

"Then explain to me what you're saying." My brave Prim commanded. "Tell me what you mean that I'm too innocent."

Rory stared at her, and I felt myself stop scratching at the window to listen. "You…" Rory said slowly. "You just…" He swallowed. "Whenever I look at you, I always think: _That girl's not going to make it. _And I don't really know why or anything, but I'm starting to believe it. You're… just too innocent."

Both me and my Prim stared at the boy, eyes wide. My Prim said nothing while she gaped, blinking slowly. Finally, she whispered, "You… you're worried about me? That's why?"

The stupid boy- who might not be so stupid after all- nodded, and looked away. "Sorry. It's just what I think. I… blame it on Gale, really. All his complaining about the Capitol…" Rory shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm starting to think like him."

My Prim looked down, and I pressed my nose against the window, wanting to hear her reply. She looked up finally, her face wearing a now determined expression. "Fine." She said, pulling her braid out from inside her coat, and shrugging the gray thing off. She tossed it onto a chair, and folded her arms across her chest.

"What's it going to take for me to convince you I'm not that innocent?"

Rory wasn't the only one taken aback. I lost my footing on the sill, and nearly fell back again. I mewed, begging my Prim to act more like my Prim again, but no avail. The way her lips were pressed into a thin line, and her eyes were narrowed dangerously, I saw not my wonderful Prim, but her sister standing tall, and threatening.

Rory gazed down at my Prim- no, this wasn't my Prim- and frowned. "Is that something you can really prove, Prim?" He asked. "I mean… I don't really think-"

This time I did fall off the sill. I was shocked. This was some kind of… of double. This wasn't my Prim. My Prim wouldn't…

The ghostly image of Prim's hands slowly rising, and taking hold of Rory's collar and pulling him down until his lips met hers settled in my mind. This couldn't be my Prim…

I cautiously hopped up onto the sill, and stared hopelessly at my Prim, whose lips were locked with those of Rory, who was shocked into stillness. Thankfully, this… kiss did not last long. Prim's face reddened suddenly, all at once, and she jumped a few feet back, stumbling as she went.

Rory was staring at her, mouth completely agape, his gray eyes wide. His olive toned skin was flushed as well, though it was not as noticeable as Prim's.

"O-oh…" She whispered, pressing her finger against her lips, as if to test for swolleness. "Maybe I shouldn't of done that…"

"I didn't mind…" The boy muttered, making my eyes narrowed. He was asking for me to bit off his nose.

Prim looked up at him, and she looked down, her blush becoming redder and redder at every moment. "I… um…" She covered her face with her hands, and shook her head. "Just forget that happened…" She murmured.

Rory stared at her, and he looked down, finally buttoning his shirt. "If that's what you want, Prim." He said quietly. "It never happened."

Prim peeked at him through her fingers, and breathed, "Thank you."

I glared at Rory. He had done something to my Prim. My Prim! Not his. _Mine_. She was mine. She shouldn't act like that around boys. She was my Prim, and this boy warped her into someone else.

I was angry.

Prim slowly brought down her hands, still flushing. Rory was staring at his feet now. "I should go," he said finally. Prim looked at him, and nodded a little. "That's a good idea…" She whispered. She swallowed. "Um, do you want to take some food with you? I did say I'd give you some."

Rory glanced away, and nodded. Prim gazed at him, her big blue eyes drooping tiredly. She turned, and walked out of the room, leaving Rory and his older brother.

I heard a voice I hadn't heard previously speak up.

"Either I'm seriously drugged up," the voice said in a strained voice. "Or my little brother just got some lip."

"Go back to sleep," Rory hissed, glancing at the door. The voice didn't answer. I assumed the older boy did as he was told.

Prim came back, a bag in her hands. "This should last you a little while." She said, slowly handing it to him. Her face was still flushed.

Rory nodded. "Thanks," he muttered, taking the other clothes from the table. He shrugged on his coat, folded the clothes under his arm, and walked past Prim, looking at his feet as he went. He opened the door, and I was overly glad he was leaving. Prim would go back to being my Prim, and all would be well.

But as he stood in the doorway, he turned halfway to stare at the blonde girl. His own gray eyes were tired, and his flush had gone away, while Prim's was still dark red on her cheeks.

The boy said in a small, soft voice, "If we're forgetting this ever happened… then…" He took a deep breath. "I want you to forget that I like you."

Prim stared at him, hugging her arms as if she were cold. "You never said you liked me." Prim said quietly.

"I know."

And then the boy left. I did not complain, but I was not happy. He left my Prim distraught, and confused.

And all I could really do was try and comfort her.

* * *

_... Ugh. Remind me NEVER to write first person again. I just wanted to do Buttercup, because Buttercup is ace. Buttercup could've won the war all by himself. That's how cool he is._

_Basically, I REALLY wanted to write PrimxRory (Rorim, as I'm beginning to call it), and this is what happened. I wanted to make something that could've happened, but didn't affect the story._

_So, yeah. I liked Gale's solitary line in this. XD_

_I think I left the end a little... weird. But whatever. FYI, this is a oneshot. _

_Kay. REVIEW! :D Seriously. Review. Please._


End file.
